


Retail Therapy

by Dannilovesangst



Series: A senator et eius servi [1]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, Hand Feeding, Inspection, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Groping, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannilovesangst/pseuds/Dannilovesangst
Summary: A rich senator, (who recently went through a nasty divorce, which is another story) decides to cheer himself up with a visit to the slave markets.After all, retail therapy is, well, therapeutic. Especially with your whore of an ex-wife no longer there to protest you spending your own money on things you like.The pleasure slave who caught his eye might disagree on that first point.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: A senator et eius servi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970992
Comments: 28
Kudos: 83
Collections: 2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mossgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/gifts).



> Well, here my contribution to the story world of 2770 ab urbe Condita is. Thank you Mossgreen, and everyone on Discord for being so supportive and encouraging of me posting this. Not beta-ed. Marked as complete for now, but may add a follow-up at some point.
> 
> EDIT: This now has five more chapters...

The slave market was noisy, crowded, and unpleasant. Julian stood obediently on the low pedestal where he'd been put, hands clasped behind his back, legs open rather wide, gaze submissively lowered, but with his head up so potential buyers could see his face. One ankle was cuffed, attached by a chain to a ring set in the ground to ensure he didn't run away. Not that he would. He was too well trained for that. Besides, were would he go if he ran? He had nowhere to go, and no skills anyone would find becoming in a free person. Plus, he wouldn't get far even if he did run.

His previous owners had always made it clear they were training him to sell as a bed slave. His first owner had also trained him in all house and general slave skills imaginable with the intent to sell on. All hoping to capitalise on his exotic looks and slender, supple figure to make a profit. No one had ever seen him as anything more than a way to make money. Which didn't exactly foster a sense of loyalty in him like some slaves felt towards their masters. He'd heard stories of the bonds that existed between some slaves and masters. Had often wondered fleetingly while he was being drilled on correct position protocol and punished if he so much as moved too slowly what that would be like. To not always have someone looking out for what he did wrong. It was true they'd never really beaten him or done anything that would leave permanent marks, but...

His thoughts trailed off as he became aware that someone had stopped in front of him. The dealer also noticed and hurried over from where he'd been standing nearby, watching them all with an eagle eye.

“Can I help you, good sir?”

The man was fairly tall and obviously middle-aged. He wore the toga of a senator, and eyeing Julian for a few moments, lips pursed, before turning to the dealer.

“What can you tell me about this one?”

The dealer smiled his best smile. It was clearly fake, but no one seemed to care.

“He's almost fifteen, and has been trained solely as a bed and body slave since he reached puberty. He's also a virgin. Please feel free to examine him, Senator.”

“Thank you.”

The senator reached out and grasped Julian's head, turning it this way and that, taking in his facial features.

“Pretty. I do like brunettes. Nice dark eyes. None of that washed out brown that's so common. And the skin colour appears to be natural...”

He glanced questioningly at the dealer standing nearby. The slaver nodded in confirmation.

“Yes sir. He's naturally that colour. Has Egyptian ancestry, I believe.”

The man abruptly let go of him.

“I want to see his record.”

“Right away, senator.”

The slaver nodded to an assistant to bring a tabula over. Tapping at it a few times, he held it out to Julian.

“Finger here, boy.”

Julian obediently pressed his finger to the tabula screen, keeping his gaze lowered submissively. The tabula was immediately removed by the slaver. Taking up the default display position again, Julian waited as the strange man began thumbing through his files in the slave registry database, muttering to himself.

“Hm. Julian. Two previous owners. Nexi from the age of seven. Hm.”

Julian could hear the man tapping away on the tabula screen, hmm-ing now and then as he read the information on his record.

“So you're fifteen. And trained as a pleasure slave. It says you are also trained in singing, dancing, and can play both harp and flute. What about other skills? Reading, writing?”

Julian kept his gaze lowered.

“Yes, I can read and write both, sir.”

“Hm. What about house slave duties? Attending at baths, keeping bedrooms clean?”

“I have training in most house and general slave duties, sir.”

“Good, good. I want a bed slave, but having one lay on my bed all day when I'm not there has always seemed a waste. I know it's supposed to show wealth or whatever, but I never saw the appeal. If they're not servicing me in some way, they can work like the others.”

Handing the tabula back to the slaver, the senator examined Julian with a critical eye.

“Though I might reconsider that stance...pretty. Very pretty. Rather exotic with that skin tone, and that eye-liner only brings it out more. I suppose that was the point. Can't say I'm into make-up. But that's a small matter.”

The man's eyes roamed lower, and he subconsciously licked his lips.

“Pretty little cock. I don't like foreskins on slaves, but that can be fixed. And he has nice little balls. Oh my.”

Julian tried to pretend he had no more feelings or thoughts then a table as the man grabbed at his genitals. Pushing his cock aside, rolling his balls around in his hand, the senator hummed.

“Very pretty. Small and cute. I always thought I'd have a bed slave's balls removed and replace with a piercing and jewellery designed to look like balls. But I like how small these are. I could still pierce the scrotum and hang jewellery off it even with these here. It'll look rather fetching, actually.”

Julian could help the shudder than run through him at the man's words. Dear gods. Not castration. Not pierced genitals. He didn't want that. Didn't want any of that. However, he knew what he wanted was ultimately moot. His body wasn't his to decide what to do with. It hadn't been since his gambling failure of a father had sold him at the age of seven. It belonged to his master, and he would be happy and thank his master for whatever he decided to do to it.

As was expected.

Regardless how he personally felt about it. Slaves weren't allowed personal wants, dislikes and feelings.

“Permanent hair removal on all except eyebrows and head, the file said. Trained to service men and women, not that it's important.” The man rubbed at the area around his scrotum, taking in the smooth hairless skin of his groin. Then, the hand was abruptly removed.

“Turn around boy, hands behind your back, legs spread.”

Swallowed at the casual order for him to bare his most intimate area for this complete stranger to examine, Julian obeyed. As soon as he'd assumed the demanded position, the man grabbed his arse cheeks. Pulling them apart without a second thought, he ran a thumb down Julian's crack, coming to rest at his hole.

“You ever been taken here, boy?”

His file clearly stated he hadn't, but the man apparently wanted an answer from him. Julian swallowed.

“Only by toys and fingers, Sir.”

“Hm.” The man continued running his hand down his crack. Eventually going lower, the hand roamed under his groin, stopping when he got to Julian's balls. Fondling and pulling at them from behind, the man spoke in a conversational tone.

“These really are cute little balls. Perfect size for a slave. A few piercings on them, and some jewellery for your lovely little cock. And you'll look a right treat. You'll like that, won't you boy? Looking pretty for your master.”

Julian felt vaguely sick, but suspected by the tone this man expect him to reply.

“Whatever pleases my master will please me.”

A dry finger suddenly entered his hole without warning, making him jump. Moments later, the man's face was at his neck, hand fisted in Julian's longer-than-shoulder-length hair. His finger was still buried in Julian's virgin arse, as the man hissing in his ear.

“That isn't an answer, slave, and you know it. You'll enjoy looking pretty for your master with lots of jewellery adorning your cock and balls. Enjoy parading around the house wearing nothing but the jewellery and all the piercings you will have. You won't ever need to wear clothes again. After all, you won't be leaving the house. I'm beginning to think you may not even leave my room. You'll stay in my chambers, a pretty little cock warmer ready to pleasure their master at all times.”

Despite himself, Julian shivered at the terrifying image. He knew clothing was granted to slaves at the master's pleasure, but the thought of never been allowed to wear clothes again...

“I'll enjoy anything my master pleases to give me. Slaves aren't allowed to enjoy anything without their master's approval.”

The man didn't sound pleased, but he also didn't sound angry. Nor did he slap Julian like he'd half being expecting.

“Not an answer. Still. According to the file, you've never had a proper master before. Everything was just training to sell on, to be a blank slate for the future master. If I buy you, we will soon change that.”

The man let go of his hair, hand running appreciatively down Julian's back.

“I will get a professional in to do the piercings, and to tattoo my mark on you. Right about here I think would look good.” The man patted an area just above Julian's right hip bone. “And as you'll never wear clothes, my mark will always be visible for all to see.”

Julian had to fight not to close his eyes in humiliation and dread as the man continued fondling and squeezing the two mounds of his bum, thankfully removing his finger from the slaves hole before doing so. Eventually running a hand down to stop at the crease between arse and thigh, the man spoke seemingly to himself.

“Your skin colour means you won't mark easy, not that I'm into that. Though the occasional paddling can be a good way to relieve stress. Then again, maybe once I have a dedicated bed slave I'll try something new. After all, those videos that fellow puts up on VosTubum of what he does with his slave have some good ideas in them. And I did enjoy the one where he made the slave cane those other two. Their arses did look nice all smarted and red like that.”

Julian was glad his back was still turned and he wasn't expected to answer. Paddlings and canings were NOT fun. Not for him. Not that anyone cared what was fun for him. All that mattered was his masters fun and pleasure.

Mistress Darcia and Master Claudius had drummed that into his head when they'd decided to train him to sell as a pleasure slave. Whatever he personally thought or felt about a situation didn't matter.

The man thankfully had moved down lower, clinically examining Julian's legs, feeling for any swellings or irregularities. Not finding any, Julian could hear the groan as the man straightened himself.

“Why don't they have stools the slaves can stand on if required so we don't have to bend down to examine their legs? I'm getting too old for this. Unmarked back. And nice muscle definition. Have to make sure you keep fit. Squats with weighted plugs in every day will also tone up your hole nicely. Hm. I might have to pay a visit to Phallusy some time to pick up some new supplies. I don't think any of the plugs I have would be heavy enough to do the trick.”

Julian had to fight not to clench his jaw at what was being said. Plugs up his arse were bad enough, but weighted plugs? And did this man really expect him to do squats with one in? It was hard enough keeping a plug from falling out at the best of times. Julian couldn't image how he was supposed to do it with a weighted plug up his arse. Would he be punished when it fell out?

“Turn around and kneel in front of me, boy.”

Julian did as told, careful to keep his gaze lowered. Dropping to his knees as gracefully as he could on the hard floor with the ankle cuff on, he bowed his head and clasped his hands behind his back.

The man tutted.

“Nice posture, but head up. I want to check your mouth.”

Julian dutifully raised his head, careful to keep his eyes lowered still. Without hesitation, the man grabbed his chin in one hand, using his other to push Julian's gums away from his teeth.

“Hm. Open wider.”

Julian already felt his jaw would break, but did his best to comply with the command. Sticking a finger in his mouth, the man ran it over his back teeth, talking to himself.

“No sharp edges, and doesn't look like there's any cavities. Gums seem pink and healthy. Hm. Bit of a small tongue...”

His tone abruptly changed as he let go of Julian's face.

“Do you know how to use your mouth, slave? You ever sucked a real cock?”

Julian nodded obediently.

“Yes sir. I am trained in providing oral pleasure.”

“Hm. Do you have a gag reflex?”

Julian had to fight not to squirm. This was so degrading and humiliating, even if no one else here saw him as being a person.

“S-sometimes, sir.”

No matter how much training they'd given him, how long he'd spent with dildos stuck down his throat, he just couldn't help gagging sometimes. Without warning, two fingers were suddenly stuck in his mouth.

“Show me how good you are at sucking, slave.”

The man's hand at least seemed fairly clean, tasting of unremarkable flesh, the fingers long and manicured. The senatorial toga had already told Julian he was a patrician, and his smooth hands certainly suggested he'd never so much as washed a dish or made a bed in his life. Hollowing his cheeks, Julian shielded his teeth with his lips and started gently sucking. Bobbing his head up and down the man's fingers like he would a cock, he tried to let his mind go blank. He was an obedient slave, doing what his master wanted. Never mind he was on his knees naked in front of a whole market full of people while a stranger fondled him and made him suck his fingers.

The fingers were suddenly removed from his mouth with a wet pop.

“Turn around, on your knees, soles of your feet facing me.”

Julian did as ordered, though the movement was fair from graceful with one ankle cuffed. Thank goodness the cuff was padded so it didn't hurt. No use selling an unmarked pleasure slave with an ankle scar after all. The toe of the man's boot poked at his feet once he was in position.

“No scars. Good. Present your arse to me, slave.”

Julian obediently took the required position. Forearms resting on the ground, legs spread wide, bum stuck up in the air. His head rested on his arms, and he just hoped the humiliation he felt wasn't visible on his face. Thankfully, he'd never really been one to blush, but he didn't think he'd ever felt so degraded and humiliated before either.

“Hm.” Julian jerked in surprise as a hand lightly smacked his bum. “Nice view. I'll definitely have to invest in some new plugs. Stand up and turn around.”

Relieved at the simple order, (even though all this constant turning around to show the senator first his front then his back seemed rather excessive) Julian was quick to obey. When he was facing the man again, he reached out and flicked at the slaves nipples.

“I'll be getting these pierced too. Just single piercings, I think. I can use bigger rings that way, hang bigger jewels off them.”

It took all the training Julian had not to recoil at the man's touch and words. Moments later, the hand moved up from his chest to cup his chin.

“A very pretty face. Full, soft lips. And I like the long hair. Waiting for hair to grow out is so annoying, and I do like the look.”

Abruptly letting go of his face, the man turned to the slaver. Who'd been practically salivating watching the display, though whether it was from the show, or anticipation of a sale, Julian didn't know.

“I'm interested. How much is he?”

The slaver didn't miss a beat, eyes gleaming.

“Fifteen thousand sesterces firm.”

There was a long pause, before the man spoke. He sounded incredulous.

“Fifteen? He might be a virgin according to the file, but he's not worth that much. I'll give you five.”

The dealer didn't miss a beat.

“Fourteen. He's a quality bed slave. You can't expect to pay what you would for a common house slave!”

“Eight then.”

The slaver gaped.

“You – you can't be serious, sir! I'll go to twelve, but no lower.”

“Ten.”

The slavers voice had a strange tone to it.

“Are you sure you're serious about buying this slave, sir? I can't take any less than twelve thousand sesterces for him. Take it or leave it. That's my final offer.”

The silence that followed seemed to last a lifetime for Julian, who didn't dare move or even look up. He knew he was valuable with his age, exotic looks, and extensive and varied training, but he was reasonably sure no one would ever pay fifteen thousand for him. That was – that was just absurd. Twelve thousand, maybe, but it was still very high. Though, he knew why the dealer had named such a high price to begin with. As his sale was on commission, the higher he sold for the more money they had to gain...

“I will give you eleven thousand in cleared funds right now, and you also throw in a pair of the padded leather cuffs I saw for sale on that table over there.”

The dealer's voice was suddenly calm and all business.  
  
“Done. Pleasure doing business with you, sir.”

“Hm. I'm afraid I can't return the sentiment. Hurry up and get him ready. And you will throw in a tunic as well. I don't want any and all prying eyes to ogle my property on the way home.”

Small mercies, Julian thought. Given the way the man had been talking, he'd been worried of being parading nude through the streets to his new home, on display for anyone to look at.

The dealer waved at an assistant to undo his ankle shackle, and sent someone else to fetch the other items while he closed the deal. Relieved his ankle was now free, Julian waited for instructions.

“Thumb here, slave."

Julian obediently pressed his thumb to the scanner on the tabula, finalising the sale. He knew a sale required three fingerprints to go through. The slave's, the buyer, and the seller. Or the sellers representative in this case.

“Everything's cleared.”

The dealer sounded somewhat surprised at that. Which Julian supposed was fair. It wasn't every day someone spent eleven thousand sesterces on a slave after all.

“Of course it is.” His new master sounded bored with the whole procedure. “Ah, there's the tunic. Put it on him and cuff his hands in front.”

Julian was quite capable of dressing himself, and found the experience of being dressed by someone else rather disconcerting. He couldn't deny it was nice having his body hidden from prying eyes though. Even with his new master's threat of not wearing clothes in the house...

Holding his hands together obediently in front of him, Julian didn't react as the cuffs clicked shut. They were joined together by a length of chain, which had another length of chain attached to the middle to lead him with.

Satisfied everything was secured correctly, the dealer handed the chain to his new master with a bow.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Senator.”

His master didn't reply, or even seem to notice the dealer had said anything. Tugging the chain surprisingly gently, he started walking. Julian hurried to keep up, as he was led to his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sighs*
> 
> Well. This got continued. Follows on directly from the first chapter. Will update main tags for each new chapter added.

Once they got outside the market, Julian discovered his new master owned his own litter. A intricately carved wooden one, gilded with gold and sporting satin curtains to pull across for privacy. Along with a matching set of four masculine blond-haired male slaves to carry it. Julian actually wasn't that surprised about that. His new master was obviously loaded (he'd just spend a ridiculous sum on Julian after all) and was not afraid to show his wealth off.

Following his master into the litter as he was ordered, Julian knelt neatly at the opposite end near his feet. Resting his cuffed hands on his lap, Julian bowed his head and waited to be given an order. His master made himself comfortable on the satin pillows at the other end and initially ignored him as he made sure the curtains were firmly closed. Barking an order to the litter bearers, he then looked at Julian.

“Rules first. My rules are simple. No talking to citizens unless you're spoken to. This includes me, unless I give you permission to speak freely. I expect total and instant obedience from all my slaves at all times. If I order you to do something, you do it without hesitation. If I want you to kneel in my presence in the main areas of the _domus_ , I will verbally order it. In my rooms, you are to kneel unless I say otherwise. This rule is just for you. You aren't allowed to wear clothes while in my room. Ever. We'll see what happens as to whether you are allowed to when you're out of my rooms.”

The Senator settled himself more comfortably to recline back on the cushions as the litter was picked up.

“Repeat back to me the rules I just told you.”

Julian nodded obediently, keeping his head down respectfully as he replied.

“No talking to free people unless they speak to me. No talking to you unless you give me permission. I am to obey you instantly in everything. I must kneel at all times in your rooms, and if you say to in other areas. No wearing clothes in your room.”

“Good. Cupido will tell you the household rules you must follow. And I imagine there will be extra rules pertaining only to you like the clothes, but I can't think of any others right now.”

Apparently satisfied with talking for now, the Senator allowed his legs to splay open, giving Julian a meaningful look.

“Now that's out of the way, show me how good that mouth of yours really is. You may not use your hands.”

Realising easily what was wanted, Julian crawled forward, burrowing under the folds of his master's ankle-length tunic. Freeing his new master's cock from his underwear without using his hands was tricky, but Julian did it. Confronted with a face-full of his new master's manhood, Julian realised he didn't even know the name of the man he was about to give a blow-job to. Not that it was important in the grand scheme of things, but it would be nice to know who owned him...

Pushing all other thoughts out of his head, Julian focussed on the matter at hand. Taking the tip of the half-hard cock in his mouth, Julian closed his eyes before shielding his teeth with his lips and gently sucked. At least his new master kept himself clean. His cock tasted of flesh and soap, with an underlying salty taste. Swirling his tongue around the head as the cock started fattening, Julian gradually moved to swallow more of it, until the head was resting right at the back of his throat. It was almost fully erect now. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Julian swallowed it down to the hilt, thankful his gag reflex didn't kick in. Above him, his master groaned as his cock twitched in his new slave's throat.

“Oh fuck. That feels good.”

A hand rested lightly on his head, buried as he was under his master's tunic.

“Before we go further, can you breath? Tap my leg twice if you can.”

Well, at least his new master didn't want him to suffocate. Though, Julian realised, after the amount of money he'd just spent on him, that would be a ludicrous thing to do.

Julian lightly tapped the leg twice as instructed. He could breath well enough through his nose. Even though it was tricky, under the tunic with his nose buried in the man's pubes. Above him, his master spoke.

“Good. I'm not turned on by chocking my slave on my cock like some are. Bad taste if you ask me. Now. Show me how well you are trained. Use any trick you like to get me off. But no using your hands. They are to remain restrained.”

At least his new master gave clear directions about what was expected of him. The twitching cock still buried in his throat, Julian created a seal with his lips and started lightly sucking at the base. Slowly pulling off completely, he took a moment to wet his lips and swallow the excess saliva that had pooled in his mouth, before taking just the head into his mouth and sucking again. Above him, he could tell his master was breathing hard, but he said nothing. Content to let Julian take the lead and show his training.

Laying in the litter, head buried under his master's tunic, masters cock filling his mouth and the smell of master filling his nose (though Julian was pleasantly surprised to find the smell wasn't overly unpleasant. His new master thankfully kept himself very clean), Julian soon settled into a familiar rhythm. How many times had he done a similar thing for Master Claudius, minus the litter? While they'd wanted to sell him as a virgin and so hadn't actually penetrated his arse, his mouth had been fair game. Julian had long since lost count of the amount of times he'd pleasured both Master Claudius and Mistress Darcia orally. They'd both enjoyed using his mouth in such a way. Mistress Darcia had gone as far as to say once he was the best at sucking her off she'd ever had. Praise from her was rare, so Julian knew she must have really enjoyed it to say that in his hearing.

It appeared oral was something his new master enjoyed as well. While Julian didn't exactly enjoy it, there were worse things to have done to him. Like what his master had talking about at the market. Julian suppressed a shudder at the memory. He didn't want to be pierced or tattooed. Especially having his genitals pierced. It had to be painful, and Julian wasn't at all fond of pain. He took it because he was expected to, but...

Falling into a familiar pattern, Julian kept his eyes closed and let his thoughts wander as he continued expertly pleasuring his master's cock. His new master was obviously a senator. And had a lot of money from the fact he could both afford to spend eleven thousand sesterces on a bed slave, and own his own litter and matching set of slaves to carry him around. Julian hoped he was a decent master to his slaves. From what he'd seen briefly before climbing into the litter, the litter bearers all seemed to be healthy and not in distress at least. They'd even been permitted to rest in the shade while the master had been in the slave market. While Julian knew his role to the senator would be very different to theirs, he hoped he wouldn't be punished too often. And be allowed to eat. While he'd never had food restrictions used as a punishment, if he failed to please, he had been rationed to only eating slave gruel at times. Which, while nutritionally complete, wasn't very nice to eat for every meal.

Despite his thoughts wandering, Julian didn't neglect the job at hand. Bobbing his head up and down the shaft, occasionally swallowing it down to the hilt, Julian gently licked and sucked at the length of flesh in his mouth. At least his master's cock was thinner then Master Claudius' had been. While of a similar length or even slightly longer, the lack of girth made it easier to swallow around and suck.

A shudder run through his master's body as his cock grew even stiffer. Recognising the signs that his master was close to reaching his climax, Julian took a deep breath through his nose before swallowing the cock down again. Lips sealed around the base of his masters cock, Julian's throat fluttered around the invading prick, but he was able to swallowed every drop as his master came hard down his throat, hips thrusting up. Slowly moving his head back afterwards, he focussed on cleaning his master's cock as he went. Finally reaching the tip, he swirled his tongue around the head a couple of times, before lightly kissing it. Allowing it to drop out of his mouth, Julian nuzzled around and with a bit of manoeuvring of his lips, tongue and teeth, was able to tuck his master's now soft cock back into his underwear. Ducking out from under the tunic, he resumed his kneeling position from before, licked his swollen lips and stretched his jaw out.

Above him, his master's breathing was heavy. Glancing up through his eyelashes, Julian noted his face was flushed, his eyes glazed. His expression, however, was one of bliss, and he was smiling.

“Fuck. That was good. You have a very soft mouth.”

No knowing how to respond to that, Julian ducked his head more. He wasn't use to praise for giving a simple blow job. Noticing his reaction, his master frowned.

“You've never been praised before? You may speak.”

“I – not very often, Master.”

“Hm.”

His master said nothing more on the subject, simply stretching to arrange himself more comfortably, before pulling back the curtain on the front of the litter a crack.

“How much further?”

Julian didn't hear the reply, but his master nodded and allowed the curtain to fall closed again. Turning to Julian, his eyes went to the slave's groin.

“Play with yourself. I want you to sit up, facing me, lift up your tunic, show me your pretty cock and balls, and play with yourself. Give me a good show, but don't you dare come. I decide if and when you orgasm. And I don't want a mess in my litter.”

Ducking his head, Julian did as ordered. Pulling the tunic up to tuck it around his waist as best he could to bare his lower body to his master's view, he took his penis in his hands. Thankful there was enough slack in his restraints to enable him to actually do this, he began teasing his foreskin. Closing his eyes, Julian's hands ventured lower, fondling his balls. Being ordered to put on a show was nothing new. And at least he got some pleasure out of it, even though he was forbidden to come. But Julian had learnt there was a lot of things could still do to make yourself feel good without coming.

Belatedly remembering he was supposed to be putting on a show here, Julian moaned as he massaged his balls. Right hand still sliding up and down his cock, he focussed on bucking his hips into the touch, giving another low moan as he did so. Opening his eyes a slit to see his master's reaction, Julian was relieved to see he appeared to be enjoying the show. Lounging back comfortably on his pillows, his eyes were fixed on Julian's cock.

“It really is a pretty cock. And it's all mine now. All it needs are some piercings to be perfect. Oh, and the foreskin needs to come off.”

Julian almost faltered, but recovered quickly by giving another low moan and panting as his hands resumed their ministrations. This was his purpose in life, he reminded himself. His body belonged to his master to do with as he saw fit. If he wanted Julian's genitals to be pierced and his foreskin to be removed, then Julian's genitals would be pierced and his foreskin would be removed.

And he would thank his master for it and be grateful for what master chose to do to his property. Regardless of how he personally felt.

Julian was so focussed on providing a good show (as well as getting some pleasure out of the event), that someone tapping on the outside of the litter made him jump, and he faltered for a moment. His master's gaze didn't waver from him.

“We're home. And I have thought up another rule. There is to be no touching yourself without permission. If I find you have been, you will be punished. Understood?”

Julian nodded, dropping his chin.

“Perfectly understood, _Dominus_.”

“Hm.” The senator stretched, before pulling open the curtains and stepping down from the litter. Julian, left behind with his cock in his hands, didn't move, waiting for instructions. Looking back at him once he was out, his master gestured with his head.

“Out.”

Hurrying to obey, Julian slithered as gracefully out of the litter as he could manage, landing on his feet on an intricate tiled floor. Glancing around discretely at his surroundings, his jaw dropped at the size and grandeur of the space.

They were standing in the middle of a huge atrium. Julian couldn't help goggling as he looked around, forgetting to keep his gaze lowered as was proper. Mouth dropping open even further, his eyes travelled up the brightly painted columns to the roof. Which looked like it was made out of carved stone?...

Ignoring his gawking, the master turned to a nearby slave, impatience in his voice.

“Where's Cupido?”

“Right here, sir!” Before the slave could reply, another slave who looked to be in his fifties (judged from his thinning grey hairline) hurried up, bowing his head. “What would you have me do – oh.”

Giving Julian a once-over, he glanced at the master.

“Sir?”

His master looked amused.

“This is Julian. He is to be my _concubinus_. Show him around the house and give him something to eat. Also, see he's prepared for me at sunset tonight. In my room. Kneeling next to the bed. Naked.”

The senator turned to Julian, giving him a meaningful look.

“I have business to attend to this afternoon, so will see you tonight. Cupido will look after you. Make sure to scrub all that ridiculous eye-liner off your face when you shower. And prepare yourself with plenty of oil. I don't like a dry fuck.”

Julian bowed his head.

“It will be as my master orders.”

“Good.” The senator turned to the first slave he'd spoken to. “Fetch me Mars. I wish to have him serve me lunch and then accompany me out this afternoon. Oh, and Cupido, you'll need this.”

The master tossed something to the slave, who easily caught it, bowing his head.

“Thank you, _Dominus_.”

Turning without another word, the master strode out of the atrium.

* * *

Cupido looked at Julian, whose eyes were now fixed on the elaborate mosaic floors. Lips twitching upwards at the awed look on the young man's (though he was really little more a boy) face, Cupido spoke.

“Your name's Julian? I'm Cupido. I'm the butler slash manservant slash steward slash secretary. I run the master's personal life, basically. So. He said to show you around first. So let's do that.”

The boy trailed obediently after him, still gawking at his surroundings. Cupido glanced at him.

“You've never been anywhere as grand as this I take it?”

Julian shook his head.

“No. Are the ceilings really made of carved stone?”

Cupido shook his head, stopping walking so Julian wouldn't trip over something or walk into a wall from having his head craned like that to look up.

“No. They are stone, but the decorations are plaster and paint. The _domus_ has two levels. The Master's room and private living quarters are upstairs. The former family living quarters are there too. Master hasn't used the downstairs much outside of business and entertaining for years. That may change now.”

The boy looked at Cupido with a frown.

“Why do you say it like that? What's recently happened that changes things?”

Cupido glanced around by habit, before lowering his voice.

“Master recently went through a very messy divorce. She cheated on him, and there were a few other issues prior to that. It's over now, but it devastated him. He loved her. It shattered him to discover she didn't feel the same way.”

Julian's cuffed hands fidgeted. Cupido noted, and sighed.

“Here, let me take those off. Master gave me the key.”

They stopped walking and Julian obediently held out his wrists, allowing the older slave to easily remove the cuffs. Once his arms were free, Julian stretched them out with a wince.

“Owe.”

Cupido watched him sympathetically.

“They kept your hands bound at the market?”

Julian nodded, slowly rotating his shoulders, wincing at the cramps that assaulted him.

“Yeh. The only time I wasn't bound was at night or when allowed to shower. Owe.”

Cupido held out his hands.

“Allow me?”

Julian nodded, turning around and allowing the older slave to massage his shoulders and arms. Cupido winced himself as he felt the tightness there.

“Why did they keep your hands bound for so long?”

Julian hissed through his teeth.

“To show me off better, I believe. I was the star centre piece in that part of the market.”

Cupido made no comment, simply continued to massage Julian's shoulders until he felt the muscles loosen a little.

“How's that feel?”

“A bit better. Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Now, I suppose I'd better show you around and get you something to eat. By the time we do all that, and get you ready for the master, it'll be evening.”

Cupido noticed Julian's breath suddenly hitched. Raising an eyebrow, he didn't comment on the reaction as they moved off. Passing through an ornate doorway leading off from the atrium, Cupido started talking.

“This is the main triclinium Master uses to entertain guests...”

Julian paused in the doorway, teeth worrying his lower lip as he refused to look at Cupido. Internally frowning, the older slave spoke calmly.

“What's wrong, Julian?”

The younger boy looked embarrassed.

“I – what is the master's name?”

Cupido raised an eyebrow.

“He didn't tell you?” At the negative reply he received, Cupido sighed.

“His name is Marcus Aemilius Flavianus. He's a patrician and senator, which I would think you've already noted.”

Julian nodded, his posture relaxing a little.

“Yeh. Thanks.”

“No worries.” Cupido turned away. “Let's continue the tour. Through here leads to the kitchens. The slave quarters are also through there, but I'll show you them later. Let's get the main house out of the way first.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm on a role, have another chapter tonight! This chapter properly introduces a new character who I adore, Cupido. I don't know were the name came from. He popped up in the story fully formed. I am a slave to Plot Bunnies whims...

His new Master's _domus_ was huge. Despite his best efforts to memorise the layout, Julian knew if he actually had to go anywhere by himself, he'd get hopelessly lost. At least on the ground level. Upstairs was simpler, with the Master's rooms on one side, the empty suite Cupido said had used to belong to his ex-wife on the other side, a storage area, a rooftop terrace/outdoor area in the middle towards the back, and three separate rooms for the children to use when they were here, each with their own attached bathroom, located right at the back. His master apparently had three children, Cupido had told him. A daughter in her early twenties studying abroad in Athens, and two sons. The youngest was fourteen and away at boarding school (he'd been sent there when things had gotten messy with his parents, and hadn't wanted to come back once the divorce was finalised), while the older one had just turned eighteen and was studying law, history and politics at the Universitas. He lived in a shared house nearby with several other young patricians, and visited his father and the _domus_ every couple of weekends.

Which meant it was just the Master and his slaves living there full time at present. Which Julian was relieved about. Only having to worry about what his master wanted would make things easier.

Especially as this was his first REAL master. The first one who'd bought him without the intention of eventually selling him on. The first one who _wanted_ him. While Julian knew it was dangerous for a slave to think this way, (a slave could be sold away without warning at the master's whim), he couldn't help the thrill that went through him at being able to refer to the senator as _his_ dominus, at least in his head.

Cupido ended their upstairs tour in the empty rooms of the ex-mistress' suite.

“There you have it. You'll learn you way around. And upstairs is easier, which is probably where you'll be spending most of your time. I don't know if Master will want you to sleep in his room, or whether you'll be given a bed in the slave dormitory. I'm inclined to suspect the former. But we'll have to see.”

Julian grimaced.

“From what he said at the market, I don't know if I'm going to even be allowed to leave his rooms.”

Cupido looked amused.

“I think you will be. He's not that bad. Or at least, he didn't used to be. The betrayal and divorce changed him. But he's not cruel nor vindictive. Expects total obedience from us at all times, and doesn't often stop to consider our feelings on a matter, but that's nothing unusual. He's also very blunt in telling you if you're doing something wrong. But on the plus side of that, he also lets you know if you've done a good job.”

“Yeh. I – on the way here, he told me that. Praised my skills even.”

Cupido looked at him with his soft blue eyes.

“I gather praise isn't something you've ever received much of, if the look on your face is any indication?”

Julian dropped his head, embarrassed.

“Something like that.”

Cupido thankfully didn't push for more information.

“Okay. Now I've shown you around the main house, let's go and find you some food before we tour the slave quarters. It's” Cupido glanced at his wrist watch, doing a double-take. “Almost two-thirty pm. Okay. I did not expect it to be that late. Come on.”

Cupido led the way downstairs to the kitchens. Julian followed, trying hard NOT to think about tonight. While he'd had plenty of experience with toys of all sorts, and wasn't a stranger to fingers, the idea of having his arse penetrated by an actual flesh and blood cock was daunting. Julian was relieved he'd been ordered to use plenty of oil in preparing himself. That would make it easier. And he'd taken dildos during training that were bigger then his master's cock.

He could do this. It was what he was trained for. And, after the vast sum the Senator had spent on purchasing him, Julian didn't want to make him regret it. If he displeased the senator, and ended back at the markets...

Used goods in the market was not something you wanted to be. Julian was going to do everything he could to make sure that didn't happen to him.

* * *

After they'd eaten, Cupido took Julian out the back to show him the slave quarters. They had to go past a narrow passageway next to the kitchens to get here, but when they arrived, Julian was surprised to find the area was quite big. Standing in the middle of what looked like a common area, Cupido started speaking.

“This is our quarters. Master rarely comes here, but the steward does monitor what happens and gives him weekly reports on the order and cleanliness of the place. This is our common space, the neutral area where anyone can come to relax when they're not on duty. It's for both sexes. We have two dormitories, one for us males, and one for the females. No one is allowed in the other's dorm unless Master approves it. Though since the ex-Mistress moved out and took her slaves with her, this place has seemed rather big.”

Cupido glanced around the common area, a wistful look on his face. Julian looked around with interest, having never seen an area like this before. Alongside one wall was a bookcase stuffed full of books and copies of _Ave!Serve_ , the magazine he'd occasionally being allowed to read bits from if he'd pleased his owners. A couple of worn but comfortable looking couches and a number of bean bags also occupied the space along the walls and the floor, alongside a chess slash checker table. A CD player was tucked into one corner, next to a shelf full of CD's.

Coming out of his thoughts, Cupido nodded to two inconspicuous doors located on the other wall.

“The one on the left leads to the male dormitory. The female one is to the right. Each has an attached ablutions block just for that dormitory to use. That was the mistresses doing many years ago. She threw a fit at the thought of slaves of different genders using the same bathroom. The Master doesn't care, but it is nice to have that little bit of privacy.”

Looking around with interest, Julian noticed another door on the opposite wall. This one was painted the same colour as the walls, and so was initially hard to spot.

“Where's that one lead?”

“Laundry. Here, I'll show you.” Cupido opened it and went through, still talking. “It's also where the...”

Hurrying to catch up, Julian missed what was said next. However, as he entered the space, he couldn't fail to miss the cage sitting ominously along one wall. Though closer inspection revealed there were actually two cages sitting side-by-side. Julian stopped short, swallowing at the sight, before looking questioningly at Cupido. The older slave nodded in confirmation.

“Yep. There's two of them. Blame the ex-mistress. She pitched another fit at the thought of her girls being locked up with a male slave. I don't know why. The cages are rarely used. And we've never used both at the same time. Master isn't into locking us up without a very good reason.”

Julian let out a deep breath of relief.

“I – good. That's good. I don't like being locked up.”

Cupido frowned at him.

“Why did you need to be locked up?”

Julian grimaced.

“It wasn't punishment. It was just the most convenient way to keep me. Have to remind me I'm a slave after all. As if I could forget. But these cages seem a decent size at least. Bigger then the ones I was kept in before.”

Cupido nodded.

“They are bigger then the minimum official requirements. Not the biggest out there, but still have enough space for someone to stretch out. Just. So long as they're not too tall. Though standing up straight wouldn't happen in them. I've never yet encountered a cage that allowed someone to stand up straight. Which I suppose is the point.”

Cupido shrugged, turning away from the cages to point out another door set in the opposite wall to the one they'd entered through.

“This is another route back to the main house area. We don't often use it, but the laundry staff do. Through here,” Cupido led them through an open doorway in the wall opposite the cages. “Is the laundry areas. There are washing machines, dryers, a drying room, ironing boards, irons, and practically anything else you can think of to do with clothes and linens. The Master's proper togas get sent out to be done, but everything else is done in house. Darcia is the head of this department. She has a dedicated team working under her whose sole job it is to ensure everything is always washed. Master has – did have, a lot of dinner parties. Before all this happened. Darcia's team is also responsible for cleaning up after them. The door I pointed out before is also a handy shortcut from the main triclinium area.”

Julian looked thoughtfully around the space.

“How many slaves work here altogether? In the whole _domus_?”

“Seventeen at present. You make eighteen. There was almost thirty, before the mistress left. Rather excessive if you ask me, but Master likes ostentatious displays of wealth, and did have a specific job for everyone to do. The mistress always claimed it was a waste, but she was quite happy to take as much of his wealth as she possibly could away with her. I personally think she didn't like the spending of money that wasn't aimed towards her. Spoilt patrician brat.”

Julian's eyes widened, and he glanced around nervously.

“You shouldn't talk about free people like that! Someone could hear!”

Cupido smiled at him.

“Relax, Julian. Master has the exact same opinion. He never married her by choice. It was arranged by their parents, but he grew fond of her over time. What she did truly broke his heart.”

“She cheated on him, right?”

Cupido nodded.

“Yep. She did. Poor man.”

Julian stared at him.

“You feel, sympathy, for the master?”

Cupido shrugged.

“He's owned me since I was seventeen. We've been through a lot. I've helped him, and he's helped me. He's not a bad man.”

Julian sagged.

“I'm – I'm glad to hear that. Though he might treat his _concubinus_ differently...”

Cupido nodded as they retraced their steps back to the slave common area.

“He might. Now. I think it is time you got ready. He's not cruel, but doesn't take kindly to his orders not being obeyed.”

“That was one of the rules. Obeying him instantly and completely.”

“It's also the most important one. He doesn't give much leeway if it's broken.” Cupido led the way through the door leading to the male dorm room. Passing by the two rows of neatly made beds, they arrived at the male slave bathroom. “Here we are. Latrines are through that door, and the showers are around that corner. It's all communal. Use whatever soap or conditioner you like. If you run out of anything, you'll find spares in the cupboards under the benches in the shower area. Take whatever you need. The house slaves check supplies daily, so if you use the last of anything, they will replace it. No need to tell anyone.”

Head already swimming with all this information, and dread back in his stomach from thinking about tonight, Julian just nodded. Cupido reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

“Let's get cleaned up. A shower sounds like a really good idea for us both. We're allowed to have the water as hot as we want, but if you take longer then ten minutes in the shower, the water will automatically turn off. We can see how much time we have left by looking at the digital display built into the wall behind each head. Unless you have permission from the master to take a longer shower for some reason, it starts counting down automatically when the water turns on.”

Julian said nothing, silently following Cupido to the shower area. It was very basic, a row of shower heads alongside one wall with a drain running under them. Along the opposite wall there was a row of wooden benches, with cupboards underneath. As they reached the benches, Cupido casually stripped off his tunic, turning to go to the shower head furthest away. As he turned, Julian caught a glimpse of something shiny between his legs, but couldn't see properly what it was. Pulling his own tunic off, he looked at Cupido again as he headed towards another shower head, getting a wonderful eyeful as the older slave bent down to scratch a spot on his calf. Julian swallowed as he realised the glint visible between Cupido's legs came from the gold rings adorning the underside of his cock, and the gold bars threaded through the skin area just behind his balls.

“I – your cock is pierced.”

Cupido nodded as he stepped under the shower head and turned it on. He didn't appear to be the least bothered by his modified body.

“Yes. Master had it done many years ago.”

Julian was silent for a moment as he focussed on turning on the water to his own shower head.

“Master said at the market he wants to pierce my genitals. And nipples. And – and remove my foreskin...”

Cupido looked up from soaping himself.

“I had mine removed as an infant. It's – not uncommon to do among pleasure slaves. Even when they're older. The Master will ensure it's done properly.”

Julian looked at him in confusion.

“But you're not a pleasure slave...?”

Cupido continued washing himself.

“I have fulfilled many roles for the master in my life. And I don't mind telling you this, but I was also his first. And he mine.” Cupido's lips twitched. “By the gods, we were young back then.”

Julian began shampooing his hair, debating how to phrase what he was thinking without causing offence.

“Are you too – old – for him now?”

Cupido shrugged.

“Not exactly. When he married, sexual relations with anyone other then his wife ended. About a month ago, he called me to his bed again for the first time in over two decades. It was...interesting. And the experience hasn't been repeated.”

“You didn't – please, him?”

Cupido sighed.

“I don't know. I do know it was awkward. Even though he did climax. I just don't know.” Cupido shrugged, but Julian was sure he detected wistfulness in his posture and voice. “And now he has you. I don't mind. I'll have enough _peculium_ to buy my freedom in another eighteen months or so. It's probably a good thing he has someone young and pretty to be his _concubinus_. While I filled that role once, it never really was one I was fully comfortable with.”

“It's what I'm trained to do.”

Cupido looked up.

“Are you? That's unusual. But I can see the Master not been keen on putting in the work of training someone himself. He's too impatient.”

Julian said nothing more, concentrating on removing the eye-liner from his face and getting the rest of his body, especially his genitals, spotlessly clean. He'd had an enema that morning at the market, so at least he didn't have to worry about that. It wasn't like he'd eaten much since. Julian resolved to ask his master at the earliest possible time what the rules were on keeping himself clean inside.

Julian felt his stomach flip unpleasantly at that, as he was reminded about tonight's looming event. Finishing up his shower in silence (keeping an eye on the timer so he wouldn't run out of time and be left covered in soap), Julian made sure to rub plenty of conditioner through his hair so it wouldn't be knotty when he brushed it after. While his hair was reasonably clean (it had been one point the dealer had wanted to draw attention to after all), by the time Julian had finished, it was squeaky clean. The hot water doing a better job of loosening the stray dirt and oil stuck on his scalp then cold water ever did.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his hair, Julian took another one and quickly dried himself off. Looking over at Cupido, who was already dressed and patting his own short hair dry, Julian spoke softly.

“Is there a hair-dryer somewhere I could use? My hair takes forever to dry otherwise.”

Cupido looked up, pursing his lips.

“There might be one. I'll go check. Stay here.”

Having nowhere else to go, Julian obeyed. Drying himself off thoroughly, he put the simple tunic they'd given him to wear at the market back on. While he was to be naked in his master's rooms, he hadn't been told specifically he wasn't allowed to wear clothes in the rest of the house. And, while it would be nothing new, Julian didn't like the thought of being naked in front of the other slaves. Not when they were still all strangers to him. And the fact he was new, and already favoured by the master...

Well. Julian hoped none of the slaves around here were the jealous type.

* * *

About an hour later, Julian was kneeling at the foot of masters bed. He was naked, as ordered, and he'd slicked his hole with copious amounts of olive oil, as well as loosening the muscles with his fingers as much as he was able to. He was quite tight, as he hadn't had a plug or toy in his hole for what must be almost two weeks now. Not since he'd left the training place. While he'd attracted a lot of attention at the market, as soon as people heard his asking price, they'd changed their minds. Most hadn't even bothered trying to bargain it down to something more reasonable. A sleazy man had offered twelve thousand when he'd only been there a couple of days, but hadn't had the necessary funds to buy him right there. Julian was glad he hadn't. While the senator's inspection of him hadn't been pleasant, that man had been outright creepy.

Hearing the door to the outer room of his master's suite opening, Julian took a calming breath through his nose. He expected it to hurt a bit, but hoped he'd done enough to prepare himself. Straining his ears to catch as much noise as he could, Julian heard sandals slap against the polished stone floor in the sitting room area. After a few moments, the footsteps halted at the open doorway to the room. Julian didn't look up, keeping his posture perfect, even as he felt eyes on him.

“Good boy.”

His heart-beat quickened as his master entered the room, the footsteps silent on the thick carpet. Julian felt a hand run through his hair, which was fluffy and soft after being washed and blown dry.

“You've prepared yourself as I ordered?”

Julian nodded, obediently keeping his head lowered.

“Yes, _Dominus_.”

The hand was removed from his hair.

“Present your arse to me.”

Assuming the same position he had during the inspection at the markets, Julian felt his master's fingers probe at his hole.

“Nice and slick. And I see you've stretched it in preparation. Good boy. I will be taking your arse later, but for now you will come into the living area and attend to me. No walking.” He added as Julian half made to rise. “That's another rule specific to you. You will only crawl in my rooms, unless I specifically order you to do something else. Am I understood?”

Julian nodded, keeping his head down.

“Perfectly, Master. I am to only crawl in your rooms unless you instruct me otherwise.”

“That's right.”

Without another word, the senator headed back out into his living room area. Julian crawled after him, thankful for all those lessons on how to do it elegantly. It wasn't uncommon for pleasure slaves to spend a lot of time on their hands and knees after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for rape/non-con and all that stuff associated with sexual slavery ahead. Julian doesn't resist, but he also doesn't have a choice in the matter.

Once his master was settled on the sofa in his sitting area with Julian kneeling obediently on the floor at his feet, he began speaking.

“Remove my sandals. My feet shouldn't be dirty tonight, but when they are you will wash and dry them. How good are you at foot rubs? You may speak.”

“Massages and foot rubs were part of my training. I – think I do okay? At least, I was rarely scolded about it.”

Julian felt his master's eyes on the top of his head as he began removing the sandals.

“You weren't ever told you were doing a good job? No praise or positives when you did well?”

Julian kept his head lowered.

“Not very often, master.”

The senator sighed.

“I will always make sure you know if you're doing a good job. Or a bad one so it can be corrected. People say I talk too much. Never to my face, but I know they think it. I can't help having the gift of oratory.”

Julian kept his expression neutral and his head down, focussing on removing the sandals and rubbing the soles of his master's feet to help restore circulation. As he went to put the foot down to do the same to the other one, he was stopped by his master.

“You may keep going on that one until I tell you to stop.”

His master gave a deep sigh as Julian obeyed, sinking into the cushions on the lounge as Julian continued rubbing his feet. Kneeling naked at his master's feet wasn't as humiliating in private as it had been in public. Maybe it was because there was no one to judge his performance here but the Master? Julian didn't know, but he was relieved all the same.

“Other foot now.”

Without thought, Julian placed a reverent kiss on the top of this master's foot before placing it carefully on the ground and reaching for the other one. He was stopped by his master's hand on his chin.

“Look at me.”

Noting an odd tone in his Master's voice. Julian's heart-beat quickened. Obeying, he was careful not to make direct eye contact.

“Why did you kiss my foot?”

Julian swallowed down panic. His Master's expression gave nothing away, so he had no way of knowing what he was thinking...

"I – it...wasn't the right thing to do? I'm sorry, Master, please forgive me – ”

“Silence.” Julian immediately shut up, wishing he could disappear into the floor, or at least look down. But master's fingers remained under his chin, effectively preventing that from happening. “I've never had a slave kiss my feet after a massage before. I actually rather liked it.” The senator actually sounded rather pleased, Julian was relieved to note. “You may continue as you were.”

Letting go of Julian's chin, the senator settled back down and held out his other foot. Relief flooding though him that his master wasn't displeased, Julian bent his head to focus on the task he'd been given. Sometime later, Master spoke.

“That will do for now. You will go and collect the bags I left by the door. You will remain on your hands and knees.”

Planting a kiss on the top of this foot too, Julian carefully placed it on the floor before crawling towards the door. He could feel his Master's eyes admiring the view as his arse and genitals were fully displayed. Giving in to temptation, Julian made sure to swing his hips just a little bit more than normal, making sure his master got a good eyeful. It was little things like this that he knew would set him apart from any other bed slave. Being trained to move seductively was one lesson he'd never minded.

Retrieving the bags (which he noted had come from Phallusy, that sex toy company everyone had always been going on about during his training), Julian debated how to take them back with him. Realising the only way to ensure he wouldn't damage anything was to carry them in his mouth, he gave a silent sigh. Still. There was worse things that could happen to him then this.

Crawling back to his master, bags held firmly between his teeth, Julian deposited them at his feet before settling into a neat kneeling position. Head down, knees apart displaying his genitals and hands resting on the front of his thighs as he waited for further instructions.

“You may open them. It's stuff I got for you anyway.”

Feeling both anticipation and dread at hearing that, Julian reached for the bag closest to him. Upon opening it and peering in, he saw an assortment of butt plugs and dildos of various shapes and sizes. Glancing up at his Master through his eyelashes, Julian noted he was smiling.

“Take them all out and line them up on the floor. I want you to see exactly what I got. After tonight, you will be wearing a plug of some sort most of the time. It will be your responsibility to ensure you are always slick with oil. If I order you to prepare yourself, you may remove it to do so, but it goes straight back in afterwards. I assume you know how to remove and insert them safely?”

Julian nodded, keeping his head down.

“Yes, Dominus.”

“I rather thought you would.” His master watched as he removed the items from the bag one by one, setting them in a neat row. “I got rather a lot as I don't know what will look or work the best. This is a learning experience for us both. We need to get use to each other, so you will know what I want without me having to tell you, and I'll know the extent of your abilities. You said at the market you have a gag reflex sometimes. Explain the sometimes to me.”

Julian nodded, continuing lining up the dildos and plugs. There were a lot of them.

“Yes, _Dominus_. I – It doesn't always happen. Nothing they did could make it go away. But it sometimes happens. I know how not to make a mess though.”

Julian didn't realise he'd tensed up until a hand settled on his head.

“Calm down, boy. I am not mad. You did extremely well earlier today with pleasuring me. No sign of a gag reflex then. We will deal with that when it happens. Which won't be tonight. Tonight, I stake my claim in your virgin arse.”

The hand on his head began gently scratching his scalp. A shiver running unexpectedly down his spine, Julian subconsciously arched into the touch, seeking more. His Master chuckled.

“You like that I see.”

Not stopping his ministrations, the Master moved his hand lower, rubbing at the skin on the back of Julian's neck.

“Your hair is so soft. Did you wash it earlier?”

“Yes, Master.”

Fingers were now running through his hair.

“You will keep it like this. Clean and soft. I will get you hair products so it will smell nice and look silky.”

“Master. M-May I ask a question?”

“I suppose you may.”

“You're – not going to cut my hair?”

The senator sounded surprised.

“No. Why do you say that?”

Julian swallowed.

“I – people at the market remarked if I was theirs, they'd cut it all off.”

The hand resumed scratching his scalp.

“That would be a waste. It suits you, and is nice to run my hand through. You will keep it loose while in my rooms, unless I tell you otherwise.”

“As you wish, Master.”

Removing his hand from his scalp, Master poked Julian with his toe.

“That's not an answer. I expect a 'Yes Master' when I give you an order. I understand why you'd be trained to remain neutral, but that is not allowed here. Understood?”

Julian nodded obediently, as was expected.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good boy.” The hand resumed scratching his scalp. “Now open the other bag.”

Julian did as told, to find it was filled with restraints, cuffs, an enema hose, and a couple of light whips and canes.

“I don't know if I'll use them yet. Depends if I like it. I've never had a dedicated pleasure slave before. And there is a lot out there you can do with a pleasure slave. I'm going to assume you're probably better trained then I am in what can be done with these things. I can tell you right now, I have no interest in doing anything more creative then a light beating at present. I'm not experienced enough, and I don't want to risk permanently marking you.”

The Senator eyed Julian with pride, and more than a little lust.

“As it is, you don't have a visible mark on you. Stand up so I can see you properly. Oh, yes. All smooth, lovely, unmarked flesh.” The senator run a hand over Julian's stomach, pausing at his cock. “That foreskin needs to come off sooner rather than later. I really don't like foreskins on slaves, despite what some think regarding the matter. I'll make an appointment. And we need to get your cock pierced. But that can wait until you're healed. And of course, there's my tattoo that needs to be placed right here.” The hand caressed the area just above his right hip bone. “But we'll get there with all that. You may kneel again.”

Julian quickly obeyed, keeping his head down, blank expression on his face. It all sounded painful, but he didn't have a say in what happened...

Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, his Master was speaking again.

“I want you to pick a plug to wear after I fuck you tonight. It can be any size or shape you like. But it won't be coming out until tomorrow, so make your choice carefully.”

Looking at the neat row of plugs he'd set out, Julian debated over which one would be the least uncomfortable to have inside him overnight. He was familiar with pretty much all the plug shapes master had bought, except for a short thing that had to be thicker then his master's wrist at its widest point. His trainers hadn't ever put anything too big in his arse, wanting to be able to sell him as a virgin. Which wouldn't work so well if his arse was too stretched out by toys. He also was keenly aware it had been a couple of weeks since he'd worn one, so a re-adjustment period would be needed.

Making a decision, Julian selected a longish yellow plug with nubs set along it at irregular intervals. It was only about as thick as two fingers, but Julian knew the nubs would make it feel bigger when it was in him. His Master looked at his selection with interest.

“Why that one? I would have thought you'd go for a smaller one to begin with. You may speak.”

Julian looked at the toy in his hand.

“Smaller ones are often harder to keep in then larger ones. And the nubs help prevent it from falling out so easily.”

“Hm.” His master looked thoughtful. “Interesting. You may pack the rest of the stuff back away in the bag. Then go back into the room and kneel near the bed as before. Wait there until I return.”

With that, his master took the plug from his hand and stood, leaving the room. Putting everything back in the bag as he'd been told, Julian placed them neatly near the couch. Crawling back into the bedroom to resume his position at the foot of the bed, he thought about his master's behaviour. So far, he hadn't seemed angry with anything Julian had done, which was a good sign. He'd even said they would have to learn to work with each other. Though Julian knew what he'd meant was Julian would have to learn what he liked and how to serve him. No free person was going to change who they were just to make a slave's life easier. That was ludicrous thinking.

And Julian liked to think he wasn't quite that crazy. Not yet, anyway. Even though his time at the slave market had severely tested his patience and resolve.

“Good boy. You will stand up and undress me.”

The first part at least was very familiar. Julian didn't even need to think as he peeled his master out of all his layers of clothing, folding them neatly and setting them to the side. Once his master was naked, he casually sat on the edge of the bed and opened his knees.

“Kneel, and use your mouth to get me hard.”

Already being familiar with his master's cock in his mouth (though this was the first time he'd seen it properly; it was rather unremarkable as cocks go), Julian easily obeyed, licking and sucking at the fleshy length. His master tasted very strongly of soap, more so than he had this morning, which made Julian think he'd been to the public baths this afternoon. While he still wasn't looking forward to his master's cock penetrating him, getting a master hard using his mouth was familiar. Julian quickly settled into a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down the shaft, long hair falling gently in front of his face as he used his lips as an extra way to stimulate the organ. His master groaned under his ministrations.

“Fuuuuuck. Your mouth is divine. If I wasn't looking so forward to claiming your arse, I might think about coming down your throat again. But I want your arse tonight, so your arse I will have. Present to me on the bed boy, facing the wall.”

Master's now hard cock slipping out of his mouth, Julian did as ordered. Settling on the large bed, he rested his head on his crossed arms and spread his legs until he was perfectly balanced, his hole easily accessible for his master. Who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, busy with something Julian couldn't see, though he heard a soft click. However, before too long Julian felt the mattress dip as he moved closer.

“What a lovely sight. A virgin hole just waiting for me to claim it. Already all slick and stretched. A perfect hole waiting to service my cock.”

Julian felt the bed dip at his knees. Seconds later, a long slick finger was probing at his arse, wasting no time before entering his hole.

“So tight still.” After a few minutes, another finger was added. “But lovely and slick, begging to be filled.” A third finger was added a little while later, all three working to stretch his hole out. “I rather think we've denied it what it wants for long enough.”

Abruptly the fingers were removed, to be replaced with a blunt, warm, hard thing pressing at his entrance. Julian realised it was his master's cock, and relaxed his arse and hole (even though his first instinct was to tense them), as much as he was able to help his master enter. Which he did without hesitation. Julian gasped as his hole was steadily filled with the warm, twitching, _alive_ , length of his master's cock. It was alive in a way the plastic toys and fingers had never been, a living thing pulsating inside him. While he'd taken bigger toys during his training, nothing had filled him like this. Nothing had made him feel so thoroughly owned and used like this...

Abruptly, his master half pulled out, only to slam his cock back into Julian's hole. Grasping his hips in his hands, his master pulled Julian's body back onto his cock while thrusting forward, groaning the whole time.

“Fuck. This feels good. So hot and silky. Tight, like vice. And it's all mine.” A particularly brutal thrust that seemed to go all the way through to Julian's throat punctuated his master's next words. “Mine. Mine. MINE.”

His master continued moaning in pleasure as he snapped his hips forward expertly, driving his cock in and out of his arse. Not having been given permission to make noise, Julian managed to keep quiet, though he jumped as the invading prick hit a spot inside of him that had him seeing stars, even as his own cock twitched in interest. His master chuckled.

“Found your prostrate I see. Ah, this feels good.”

There was no more talking after that, as his master fell into a rhythm. Occasionally hitting Julian's prostrate (but not very often and not enough to even make him properly hard), his master took his pleasure from using Julian's body. He wasn't deliberately rough or cruel, but it became clear to Julian very quickly that, right now, he was simply a warm body for his master to take his pleasure from. Nothing else. The thought made him feel depressed in a way that surprised him. This was literally what everything had been leading to. All the training, all the...everything, that had happened to him. He was trained to be a fuck-toy. It was his sole purpose in life.

Even if he's always wanted to be more...

Julian knew this was dangerous thinking. It was dangerous for a slave to have wants and preferences. He'd been in enough trouble over time with not obeying orders quick enough because he was thinking too much.

This time, there was no fear of missing anything his master might say or order him to do. Even with the thinking. It was hard enough moving past how full it felt with master's cock pounding into your arsehole. There was no way Julian wasn't paying attention, even if his thoughts were trying to wander.

Abruptly, his master rammed his cock into Julian so hard, the slave's chest and head were driven into the mattress from the force. Hairy groin pressed flush against Julian's smooth backside, buried balls-deep in his slave, Master let out a moan of pleasure as Julian felt a hot liquid being deposited in his arse. Not long after, his master's cock went soft, but he didn't remove it.

“Fuck. I needed that. Your arse is even more delightful then I imagined. Good boy.”

The praise caused a warm feeling of satisfaction to spread through Julian. Leaving his cock in Julian's arse, master arranged them so they were laying down, Julian's back pressed against his master's chest. Master's prick still filled his arse, though it was soft now.

“I should have divorced that cheating whore and got myself a boy ages ago. You are truly a delight. Gorgeous mouth. Gorgeous arse. Gorgeous body.” The senator sighed blissfully as he wrapped his arms around Julian. “And it's all mine. I'm looking forward to round two. In the meantime...” A hand reached down to pinch his cock head, which stirred without Julian's permission at the attention. His master's voice was gleeful and blissed-out.

“How hard can you get without coming I wonder?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I re-read this through a couple of times and no big additions were made, so I think it's ready to post.

When Julian first opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was. This wasn't the rush mat on the floor of his cage at the market. Nor was it the thin mattress he'd slept on at the training house. This mattress was fluffy and thick, and the bed was huge–

A deep sigh and a sleepy mumble from nearby caused the events of the last twenty-four hours to return. That's right. He'd been bought yesterday for a huge sum of money by a very rich senator. He'd been properly fucked for the first time in his life last night by said senator, and had apparently fallen asleep in his master's bed afterwards...

“You awake, Jules?”

Julian's voice was rather hoarse, his mouth and throat dry.

“Yes, master.”

His master yawned as he patted the space next to him, not opening his eyes.

“Over here. Back to my chest.”

Julian went to do as told, only to be stopped by a typical issue.

"Master, my I please use the latrine first?”

His master groaned.

“Bloody nature, getting in the way. You can use the en-suite through there. Leave the door open. Make it quick.”

Scrambling out of bed carefully, wincing at the ache deep in his arse, Julian crawled towards the appointed door. He hadn't been given permission to walk, after all. Standing once he was in the bathroom, Julian took care of his needs quickly, washing his hands well in the sink afterwards. Cupping his hands together, he drank some of the water from the tap to ease his dry throat, while looking curiously around the Master's personal bathroom. Not wanting to keep Master waiting too long, he only took enough time to note it was big enough to house a large shower/bathtub combo, and was tiled in pleasing shades of dark and light blue. It was definitely a masculine bathroom, Julian decided, before he got back on the floor and crawled back out.

Climbing up on the bed, Julian spoke softly, his voice stronger and more stable now his throat wasn't so dry.

“Dominus?”

The Senator still hadn't opened his eyes, but waved his hand.

“Over here, boy.”

Julian did as ordered. Wincing again at the feeling of the plug jostling in his tender hole, he crawled under the sheet and seductively snuggled up to master. Losing his virginity hadn't been as painful as he'd feared it would be, but he certainly knew he'd taken more than just toys this morning. His arse was sore in a way it hadn't been since the first time he'd taken toys there. And that soreness had never gone so deep. Julian felt his bowels could even be bruised from last night, as implausible as he knew that was. He'd been given an extensive education on all aspects of penetrative and non-penetrative sex as part of his training. So long as the anus was properly prepared and plenty of lube or oil was used, chances of injury were very low.

At least, that's what they'd told him.

Once he was in the indicated position, his master snuggled up to Julian's back and wrapped his arms around him. Breathing in the fresh smell of his hair, his half-hard cock rubbed lazily at Julian's crack. Julian realised his master was also naked under the sheets, and remembered he'd undressed him last night before he'd been fucked. Getting a look at his cock for the first time. For something so physically unremarkable to look at, he sure knew it had been in his arse not long ago.

“Beautiful. Truly beautiful. Obedient, pretty, well-trained, and a good fuck. With a divine mouth made for sucking cock. You were a good investment, Jules.”

Julian stayed quiet, mulling over what he'd just being called. He'd never had a nickname before. Heck, he'd never really even been called by a name before...

The senator rocked his hips lazily against Julian's arse, content to let the friction of flesh on flesh get him hard. Continuing to nuzzle at Julian's hair, he reached a hand around and held his fingers in front of his slave's mouth.

“Suck.”

Julian obeyed, until the fingers were abruptly removed. Julian didn't have much time to wonder where they went, because he suddenly felt strange hands on his own cock, and actually yelped in surprise at the sudden stimulation.

Behind him, his master chuckled.

“Still such a virgin.”

Abruptly, he felt the plug in his arse shift as his master tapped at the base, before kicking the sheets off them both.

“Look at that, all nice and ready for me. You will wear a plug at all times from now on, Jules. If not a plug, then some other toy I pick out for you. You saw the enema hose last night; I will set it up in the bathroom and I expect you to use it every morning to keep yourself clean inside. You will not wear underwear under any circumstances. Though that should go without saying. I will have some tunics made for you to wear when you go outside my rooms and I am not around. Something that shows you're my _concubinus_. As much as I like you without clothes, no one else is to see you like this unless I say. You're MINE.”

Master punctuated his words with nipping Julian's earlobe. His hand still lazily stroked his slave's cock, and his own cock was still sliding up and down Julian's crack, the way slicked by the pre-cum leaking from it.

“Everything about you is mine. Your divine mouth, your delicious arse, your pretty cock and cute balls...all mine. You will suffer pleasure or pain at my hands as I see fit. I own you. Own everything about you. Who do you belong to, Jules?”

“You, Master. All yours.”

“That's right. You're all mine. You obey only me. No one else in this household can order you to do anything without me approving it. Not even cleaning. I have decided not to waste you on menial chores like that. You're here for my pleasure, and my pleasure alone.”

All this time, master's hand had continued working at his cock until it was hard and leaking. Subconsciously arching into the touch, Julian shuddered as he held off on climaxing until/unless master said he could. Despite his extensive training, it had been way too long since his own cock had received any type of stimulation. And his master knew exactly what areas to press to make Julian achingly hard in very little time. He'd used that same trick last night while teasing him, all the while never giving him permission to come. It had taken all the training and control Julian had not to come multiple times, but he'd managed it. Somehow.

His master chuckled as the hand reached lower and began fondling his balls.

“Very well trained. Many other slaves have come as soon as I've done that. Last night, I though you were going to come multiple times. Yet, somehow you held it off. You, my darling Jules, are better then any of them. Hmmm.” His master buried his nose in Julian's neck, inhaling his scent and lazily thrusting his cock lower so it slid under Julian's bum, almost touched his balls. “Delicious. But I think that's enough teasing, don't you?”

Abruptly, this master's hand left his cock, and the plug was pulled out of his arse. Only to be replaced almost instantly by the hard, warm length of his masters cock. Pressing in deep, Julian jerked in surprise as his master's cock hit his prostrate dead on.

His master chuckled again.

“Sensitive. Hm. I wonder...You have permission to come, but only if you do it while my cock is in you. No touching of your genitals allowed. If you come, it will be purely untouched. My cock in your arse being the only thing getting you off.”

Julian had been trained to come untouched with toys, but this was very different. No matter how realistic a toy cock was, Julian realised nothing he'd ever had in him felt quite like the real thing. And he was already on edge from his master playing with his cock both this morning and last night. With his master's cock hitting his prostrate with every thrust, it didn't take Julian long to climax. Shuddering through an orgasm more intense than any he'd ever felt before (not that he'd been allowed to orgasm unless it was part of training) Julian collapsed boneless, breathing hard. His master stopped thrusting into his arse but didn't remove his prick, his hand moving down to tease his over-sensitive cock.

“Look at the mess you've made.” His master sounded amused. “I think you'd better clean that up, don't you?”

Moments later, a cum covered hand was being held in front of Julian's mouth. Parting his lips, Julian obediently cleaning all his spent off master's hand. Which was soon replaced with more as his master scooped it up off his stomach and got him to clean it all up by licking it off his hands.

“Good boy.”

Julian felt some of the tension he'd held for as long as he could remember leave his shoulders at the reassurance and praise he was doing a good job. Behind him, his master sighed.

“You really haven't been praised much, have you?”

Julian's mouth was full of his master's hand and his own cum, so he was unable to answer. But, as his master made no attempt to remove his hand, he figured an answer wasn't required. Laying there, with his master's prick buried in his arse and the taste of his own cum on his tongue, Julian felt calmer than he had in ages. His master was pleased with him. That was all that mattered.

Resuming thrusting into his arse, his master soon reached his climax. As his cock softened, he pulled out, replacing it with the plug from last night.

“Clean me, Jules. Use your mouth.”

Wriggling around to do as ordered, Julian licked all the cum and oil off his master's cock. Gently pressing soft little kisses all along the length afterwards until he came to the head, he looked up through his eyelashes as his master groaned.

“Oh, you are a tease. I don't know whose idea it was to have you kiss like this after doing anything, but I like it. I would love nothing better then to stay here with you worshipping my cock all day, but duty calls.” His master grimaced as he sat up. “I need to piss. Get one of my day-tunics out of that cupboard over there. I will wear the sandals I wore yesterday. You will dress and prepare me. You may stand to do so, but don't expect to do it for anything else while in my rooms. You will crawl and kneel in here unless ordered to do otherwise.”

Master disappeared into his en-suite without looking back. Scrambling out of bed on legs that were still a little shaky from both the orgasm and the deep ache in his arse, Julian padded over to the indicated wardrobe and opened it. Inside he found about half-a-dozen ankle-length tunics in muted but pleasant colours. Grabbing the first one off its hanger, Julian laid it out on a chair, fetching the sandals from the other room and putting them on the floor nearby. As his master still wasn't out of the bathroom when he was done, Julian knelt next to the chair and waited.

He heard master exit the bathroom a little while later, but kept his head down in the correct pose. However, he couldn't help arching into the touch when a hand he was rapidly becoming familiar with rested on the top of his head.

“You have done well, Julian. I will have Cupido teach you about what tunics are generally used when, and how to look after my room and my things the way I like it. While I dislike wearing a toga, do you happen to know how to put one on?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Helpful for when I have to wear it.” The hand left his head. “Stand up and help me dress. Underwear is in that drawer over there. You will fetch it and put it on me.”

Julian did as ordered. Dressing a master (or mistress) was something he'd done what felt like a million times before. Even though this time it was different in a way he couldn't put his finger on. It wasn't until he was lacing up the sandals, kneeling at his master's feet to do it, that Julian realised he wasn't worried about being scolded for doing something wrong. The shock of not having that niggling worry in his gut caused him to falter for a moment. His master noticed.

“You've gone quiet.” It was a statement, not a question, so Julian said nothing, resuming lacing up the sandals. After a moment, his master continued. “What is running through that head of yours? I hope it's how to best please me.”

Julian swallowed as he finished his task. Bowing his head, he remained kneeling on the floor waiting for orders. Above him, the Senator sighed.

“Oh, for pity's sakes boy. Out with it. What's got you all bothered that you momentarily forgot how to tie knots? You may talk.”

Julian took a deep breath, willing his voice not to stutter.

“I – just realised I'm not worried about being scolded for not dressing you correctly.”

It sounded weak and pathetic said out loud. Julian internally winced that he couldn't have worded it more eloquently. Oh well. It was said now. Above him, his master was silent for a long moment.

“You were scolded for not getting things right?”

“The threat was always there.”

“What type of things would you not get right about dressing someone?”

His Master sounded like he was talking more to himself, but Julian decided to risk and answer.

“I – not maintaining the right posture. Accidentally not keeping my eyes lowered...”

Julian trailed off. His master's hand rested on his head after a stunned pause.

“Well. I'm not about to scold you for raising your eyes while you're dressing me, for Jupiter's sake! Who punishes a slave for that?!? How are you supposed to make sure everything is sitting right and I'm dressed correctly if you can't look at me? Like, so long as you are dressed at the end and you were obeyed in the process, what does it matter? Ludicrous. Truly ludicrous. Respect doesn't mean you punish your slave for not keeping their eyes lowered...”

The senator sighed, his hand staying on Julian's head.

“Stand. We will go and have breakfast downstairs. I am a creature of habit, even if it is later then I usually get up. I had a good reason to be late.” The senator removed his hand as Julian fluidly got to his feet. “I don't know how you make that look so elegant. You will walk outside my rooms unless I give you an explicit order to crawl. It would be a waste to ruin your knees by having you crawl on the marble floors.”

Doing as ordered, Julian followed Master downstairs. Though he was still naked but for the plug buried in his well-fucked arse, he was thankful he wasn't expected to crawl. It wasn't only the hard floor that made the notion unpleasant, but the distance as well. The _Domus_ occupied the same space as an entire _insulae_ typically did. And it was all one residence. While he kept his gawking to himself this time, Julian still felt small and awed by the sheer size and scale of space and decoration he was surrounded by.

His life had certainly changed.

They had just reached the bottom floor, Julian following obediently two steps behind his master's left shoulder, when they were halted by a frazzled sounding voice.

“Master!”

Not raising his head, Julian recognised Cupido's voice as the older slave halted in front of the senator.

“This letter was just delivered for you. The messenger is waiting for a reply.”

Julian heard the sound of a scroll being opened (despite all the technological advancements in the modern age, apparently his master still did some things the old fashioned way), followed by a long period of silence.

“Cupido. Tell the messenger to tell the magistrate I understand, and will be in touch to arrange another meeting later this week. Dismissed.”

“Of course, Master.”

Glancing up through his eyelashes, Julian saw a flash of movement as Cupido hurried away, so light-footed his sandals made the barest of noise on the marble. Tapping the rolled up scroll on the palm of his hand for a few moments, Master eventually spoke mildly.

“Well. That frees up my day considerably. Rather good timing, all things considered. I don't have to go out until this evening now. Julian!”

Hurrying to follow Master as he began striding purposefully towards the back of the house, Julian wondered when he'd be permitted to eat. Cupido had told him master wasn't into withholding food, not even as punishment. But, Julian also had no idea yet what the rules were regarding him and being allowed to eat. They would surely be different to the rest of the household, seeing he had to be at his master's side whenever it was commanded.

They entered the smaller triclinium, and Master pointed to a cushion set on the floor near the largest dining couch.

“Kneel. I will be back in just a moment.”

Julian did as ordered as master left the room, calling to someone as he did so. The cushion was large and soft, covered in blue satin edged with an orange border. It was big enough for Julian to be able to rest his whole calves on it, including the tops of his feet, even while kneeling. Settling down into the familiar pose, Julian closed his eyes and waited patiently for his master to return from wherever he'd gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the end of this story! A huge thank you to everyone who's commented and left Kudos. There will be more of these characters coming, so stay tuned if you want more of A Senator and His Slaves!

It was about five minutes later by Julian's count that Master returned, going straight to the large couch. Sitting down with a sigh, the senator took a moment to settled himself comfortably. From his place on the cushion, Julian discretely watched though his lashes as his master reclined back on the pillows. As soon as he was settled, house slaves came out of seemingly nowhere with several plates of food, which they set on the low table before him. Dropping his gaze, Julian felt more than one pair of curious eyes flicker over him before the slaves took their leave. Above him, his master hummed.

“Perfect.”

The words weren't addressed to him, and then his master proceeded to all but ignore him as he began eating. Used to being ignored, Julian waited quietly on the cushion, posture perfect and head down. Just because you were being ignored, didn't mean you weren't still being watched. Didn't mean you couldn't still be punished if your behaviour slipped in the slightest. He didn't know when he'd be allowed to eat or how much, which was concerning (especially with his stomach feeling so empty) but he had to trust his master wouldn't let him starve. That would be a huge waste of money after all.

Julian had slipped into a familiar daze the longer he knelt there, though came out of it quickly when a hand appearing in front of his face holding some food.

“Eat.”

Obeying easily, Julian opened his mouth and gently took the cube of melon from his master's fingers. Licking them to get up all the juice, he chewed it carefully, enjoying the fresh crisp taste. It was so much better then the slave sloop he'd been primarily fed at the market. He was so occupied with the melon, he almost didn't notice when a grape was held in front of his mouth next.

“Eat up, my Jules. You have pleased me very much last night and this morning. I do not withhold food as a punishment for those in my house, but what you get does depend on your behaviour. Which has pleased me very much so far.”

The grape was soon followed by more melon cubes, more grapes, and even some soft cheese and bits of fresh bread dipped in olive oil. Julian ate everything he was offered, licking and gently kissing his master's fingers after each bite. He had settled into a rhythm, and so started a little when a goblet was held to his lips.

“Easy. I don't want you to spill any of it.”

Julian took a careful sip of the liquid, eyes widening at the tart, sweet and cold delight that hit his taste buds. Realising how thirsty he was, he drunk down a good half of the cup in one go. Master let him, not removing it until Julian stopped for breath.

Julian licked his lips.

“Master, may I speak?”

“I suppose you may, as I'm feeling rather pleased with you.” His Master put the cup back on the table, clearly waiting. Julian hurried on.

“Please Master, what is that stuff? I've never tasted anything like it before.”

“You've never had orange juice?”

Julian shook his head.

“No, Master.”

“Did you like it?”

Julian nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh yes, Master.”

“Well that's good.” A hand run absently through his hair. “Don't expect to get it all the time.”

“I wouldn't, Master.”

“That's a good boy.” His master resumed hand feeding him, holding out another cube of melon. Taking it delicately from his hands, Julian noted he was starting to feel pleasantly full. While a half-starved slave was no use to anyone, most didn't feed slaves more than what was required for them to stay healthy. Julian didn't know if he'd ever eaten a meal this big in one sitting in his life. He'd certainly never eaten so much tasty food in one sitting before.

Several more melon cubes and cheese squares later, Julian felt like he couldn't fit anything else in. He was so stuck on the foreign feeling of having a very full stomach, that, when another grape was held in front of his mouth, he hesitated to take it. Master, naturally, noticed.

“Had enough have we, Jules?”

Julian swallowed, mouth suddenly dry at his master's words.

“I...”

His voice trailed off, words stuck in his throat. He didn't feel he could eat any more right now, but what if his master expected him to? Julian knew he would have to, and the thought wasn't pleasant...

“I asked you a yes or no question, boy. I expect an answer.” His Master didn't sound angry at least, but it was hard to tell when you couldn't look at him.

“Yes, Master.” Julian's voice was small. “I – I don't want to seem ungrateful...”

“That is fine.” The grape was removed. “I am not going to force you to eat more than you're comfortable with. That's not healthy for anyone. I haven't finished my meal yet though, so you will feed me until I am full. Were lessons on hand feeding a master part of your training?”

Julian blinked at the unexpected question.

“Uh, not really, Master. It's not something slaves are, generally, required to do.”

“Hm. Well. I require it right now. You may stand up and sit on the couch here to do so, so I can play with the plug in your arse. You will serve as my hands for the rest of my breakfast.”

Julian smoothly rose and did as ordered, ignoring the ache in his leg muscles from all the kneeling he'd been doing lately after standing up all the time at the market. He also ignored his uncharacteristically sore arse. Sitting on the spot his master indicated, Julian firmly pushed away the slight panicking feeling that he wasn't supposed to be here. Leaning slightly forward when his hips were tapped in order to give his master better access to the plug, he waited for further instructions.

He was barely settled before both master's hands were fondling his backside, pulling absently at the plug still buried in his tender hole.

“What a pretty bum to play with while I finish breakfast. Feed me the remaining fruit, boy.”

Ignoring the strangeness of this whole situation as best he could, Julian did as ordered. Hand feeding his master felt weird and wrong on so many levels, as did sitting on the couch with him to do so. Slaves did not belong on furniture like free people. Their proper place was kneeling on the floor at their masters feet. That's what had been drummed into him ever since he'd been first sold.

Indeed, he'd gotten some nasty beatings (though they'd never been bad enough to break the skin or permanently scar him) from his first master for forgetting that rule...

Pushing the lingering memories out of his head, Julian focussed on the job at hand. He wasn't going to be punished for obeying his master. At least, he hoped he wasn't. But every slave knew you didn't have to do something wrong to be punished. All it took was the master deciding he was going to beat you because he wanted to...

“What thoughts are running through that head of yours that you're so distracted? I hope they're not on how to disobey me.”

Julian immediately shook his head, aware the hand at his bum had stopped playing with the plug.

“Never, Master. I – never that.”

“I didn't think it was. So what are you thinking of? You may speak. I want the truth, so don't bother spouting out some pre-trained nonsense designed to appease me. It won't work.”

Julian swallowed, mouth dry again as he realised he had no idea how to say what was on his mind in a way that would make sense. Worried a a non-answer would anger his Master more, Julian took a risk.

“I – may I have a moment to think how best to answer, master?”

There was a moment's silence, before the hand resumed playing with the plug.

“I don't normally grant that, but you may. I expect an answer by the time I finish eating. Now give me some of that bread. Not too much oil on it. Just enough so I can taste it.”

Relieved, Julian did as told, continuing to feed his master the remaining food while thinking how best to phrase what he'd been thinking. It wasn't until his master was almost finished the bread that Julian felt his thoughts were clear enough to make sense out loud.

“If I may speak, master?”

“You may. So long as it's to answer my earlier question.”

“It is. I – I was thinking about how I – don't want to displease you, Master. Even accidentally.”

“Hm. Something tells me you're not telling me the full story here. There has to be more to your thoughts then that. The truth, Julian.”

Julian twisted his hands together, trying not to panic at the familiar feeling he'd done something wrong without realising and was going to be punished for it.

“I – may I please kneel on the floor to speak?”

His request was followed by a long moment of silence.

“You may.”

Julian wasted no time sliding to his knees on the cushion from earlier. Breathing a sigh of relief at being where he was supposed to be, he assumed the correct posture before he started hesitantly speaking.

“I – furniture isn't for slaves to be on. We belong on the floor at our master's feet.”

Above him, the senator was silent for another long moment. When he eventually spoke, his voice was incredulous.

“What idiot taught a pleasure slave they aren't allowed on furniture? What about beds?”

“Beds are different. It is expected you are on them for the master's comfort while you service him. Couches...there's no reason for a slave to be on a couch in their master's presence.”

“Not even if I order it?”

Julian kept his head down. Closing his eyes, he answered softly, praying to the gods who'd never done anything for him before that this wouldn't end badly for him.

“No master has ever ordered it of me before. They've all wanted me on the floor unless it's for their pleasure.”

His master was silent for a long time. Lost in his own thoughts (and they weren't pleasant ones) Julian automatically flinched when his master touched his chin.

“Look at me, Julian. Properly. None of that eyes lowered bullshit.”

The tone was neutral, so Julian had no way of knowing what his master was thinking. As wrong as looking at his master felt, disobeying a direct order was unthinkable. Julian hesitantly raised his dark eyes to meet his master's for the first time, noting as he did they were a light hazel in colour. He also noted that his master had quite a handsome face, even if the skin on his chin was sagging a little and there were stress lines evident around his eyes. His hair was light brown and short, cut in a way that made him look very smart and intelligent, but was starting to show some signs of greying around the edges. Julian subconsciously took in all these details in a glance, before his master spoke.

“Having you on the couch with me is for my pleasure, Julian. Everything I order you to do is for my pleasure. You've been taught to obey your master, right?”

Julian nodded, not being able to hide the apprehension in his eyes as he was forced to continue looking at his master's face.

“Y-yes. Master.”

The hand on his chin moved to gently cup his jaw. Despite himself, Julian leant into the touch, relaxing a little that his master wasn't already punishing him for speaking out like he had. Even though he'd been ordered to do so, a master still had the right to get angry at you.

“Am I right in deducing you like me touching you like this?”

Julian nodded immediately. The senator sighed.

“Well. There will be a lot more of it. I have always needed a lot of physical contact to be happy. As I no longer have a spouse, you are it now.”

His master sighed again, using his other hand to brush some of Julian's hair out of his face.

“I suppose this had to come up sooner or later, so listen well to what I'm about to say, Julian. I didn't just buy you for sex. I could have gotten someone pretty enough for a lot cheaper if that was all I wanted. What interested me about you specific is the variety of other training you've had. Being able to play musical instruments for instance. I like music. Live music, not that recorded crap. You can read and write, so will be able to help me and Cupido with paperwork when it gets too much. You are trained to dance and sing. You are probably more sexually experienced with all the possibilities then I am, but that is just a bonus. You are very pretty and attractive.”

Master began carding his other hand over Julian's scalp, smoothing down his hair, still rumpled from sleep. Closing his eyes, Julian felt more of the tension bleed out of him as his master continued speaking.

“Good. You are starting to relax. I don't want you to be scared or nervous around me. While I am the paterfamilias of this household and everyone in it, and my word is law...” The senator sighed, continuing after a moment. “I want a companion as much as a bed-warmer, Julian. I could use anyone in this house if that was all I wanted. You were being sold as a bed-slave, that is true. And you are. But all that other training... Julian. Are you familiar with Companion Slaves?”

Julian shook his head.

“No, master.”

“Hardly surprising. It's not an official designation, and many still scoff at the idea that a slave could ever be more than a useful tool to their master. A warm body there to be fucked when required and do what it's told the rest of the time. And I will certainly be doing all that with you. It just won't be all I do.”

Without removing his hands from Julian, the master swung his legs around to sit on the couch, guiding Julian over to rest his head against them.

“I am sure you have heard it from Cupido, but I recently went through a rather nasty divorce, Jules. I was betrayed and scorned by one who I loved. Who I still love. We were married for over twenty years. That's longer then you've been alive. To have all that tossed out like it was...I will not remarry. Or even look for someone. I cannot, when I still love her. However, that doesn't mean I don't want someone in my life.”

The hand stilled on his head.

“That's why I bought you, Jules. As a slave, you can't leave me to run away with someone else. You won't, _can't_ , deny me when I want physical affection. You will always obey me, give me what I need. And you really do give fantastic blow-jobs. No free person would ever stoop low enough to do that. This is to be your purpose in my house, Julian.”

Julian swallowed. It was a lot to take in, and he didn't know where to start processing it. Or how. His whole life he'd been trained to be a useful, obedient and unfeeling body to whoever may buy him. He hadn't been trained for – whatever this was.

Suddenly something that had been niggling at his mind since yesterday clicked into place, and he spoke without thinking.

“Cupido...he is your companion, isn't he?”

The senator sighed.

“Yes and no. He's certainly what got me first thinking about the concept. And when we were much younger...but he's my secretary now, a damn good one. And he is getting older, and will have enough _peculium_ saved to buy his freedom within the next couple of years. And it's already strange to have the person who's been my secretary and close confident for over two decades of married life pleasure me in bed again.” There was humour in the senator's voice. “It just didn't do it for me. That's why I went to the market. I wasn't even sure I would buy anyone, not really knowing what I wanted. Then, I saw you.”

The hand was removed from his head as his master spoke. Moments later, the remainder of the cup of orange juice was being held out to him.

“Drink. This is what I want from you. To be there to look after me in whatever way I need, physically and emotionally. For that reason, some of the things I will have you doing probably aren't things many slaves would do. But they are things I want my companion to do. And, after all, I _am_ the master. My word _is_ law around here. Now drink up. I've had enough breakfast. I don't have any appointments this morning or afternoon now, so you will attend me in the private bathhouse. I want to check out the extent of your training so I can adjust or add more things as I want.”

Mind reeling with all this information, Julian went to drink from the cup while master was holding it, having to duck his head down to do so. After a confused moment, the senator lifted the cup higher to allow Julian to drink.

“And here I expected you to take it from me with your hands.” His master sounded tired. “I am probably expecting too much all at once from someone who's been trained their whole life to behave in a certain way. This is all new to me. We'll take it slow. In time, you'll learn what I want. And I'm sure you'll surpass all my expectations on the way.”

_FINIS_


End file.
